A Ranma Tale
by AppleCherry108
Summary: After a battle with a strange demon, InuYasha turns into a girl! And this disease is spreading. Can the real girls find a cure for this dilemma before thay have to find new boyfriends? Or will the boys be stuck this way... Forever? InuYashaXKagomeXKoga


Disclaimer: Oh yeah, sure, I own Inu-Yasha and Ranma 1/2... NOT! (sob)

Note: This is a teen story, and if you don't think you'd like a comedy about Inu-Yasha as a girl, in girl situations, then you might not want to read this. Although it is very, VERY funny. It contains language and some awkward situations.

A Ranma Tale

"Wind scar!" Inu-Yasha Hurled the tetsusaiga at the ghostly white demon. The demon narrowly avoided the giant sword. "Damn!" Inu-Yasha was becoming frustrated. Since the beginning of the battle, the female demon had done nothing but float inches away from the striking path of tetsusaiga. She called herself; "Norowarete iru Obake Shojo" (Cursed ghost girl). Inu-Yasha wouldn't have bothered himself with such a pitiful demon, but Kagome had said she had sensed a jewel shard in it.

"Damn it, Kagome! This is taking _way_ too long!" yelled Inu-Yasha out of frustration. "Are you sure that this thing's got a jewel shard!"

"Yes, I'm positive!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango decided to sit this fight out. Inu-Yasha had been itching for a battle for days.

"How much longer do you think that this'll take? I'm quite surprised that Inu-Yasha hasn't done her in already." said Miroku.

"How come you're not helping? You seem kinda antsy!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "That's it, I'm blow'n this thing straight to hell!" Inu-Yasha took careful aim at the demon. It gave a quick cackle, and then charged straight at him. "Got Ya! Wind scar!"

The powerful energy blast shattered the demon, and caused an up stir in dust and dirt, creating a giant cloud. From the cloud, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome heard a low, almost gritty, _girly_ voice saying: "Ha! See? I told you I'd get 'em!"

From out of the dust came a young, well built girl about Kagome's age, with a thin waist, wearing Inu-Yasha's clothes. For a moment there was an awkward silence, then finally the strange girl asked; "What?"

"Err—who're you?" asked Kagome.

The girl seemed to go into a kind of unprovoked shock. "Who am I! Whaddya mean! We've known each other for ages now, Kagome!" The girl's voice started to sound somewhat familiar now. "It's me! It's me!"

"I-Inu-Yasha…?" asked Kagome timidly.

"DUH!"

Kagome and Sango gave out a long screech; Miroku uttered a small whoop for the pretty young lady.

"I-Inu-Yasha! W-what happened to you! You're a-a girl!" stuttered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha took a moment to examine him-err I mean herself. Her clothes seem to sag a little more than usual, she probably shrank when she transformed. She started to stutter; she stopped, listened to herself, then passed out for a couple moments. When she came to, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were leaning over her.

"W-what happened? Why am I a-a…" She couldn't finish, it was too hard to say.

"I always knew ye'd get yer self into a predicament like this someday." said Kaede.

"So then, do have a _cure_?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Oh, heavens, no. I never thought this exactly would happen."

"Arghh! This is terrible, nothing feels right, it's like, it's like I'm not even me anymore." sighed Inu-Yasha.

"Sit." said Kagome. Inu-Yasha smashed into the ground, and angrily yelled;

"What the heck was that for!" she screamed.

"Well, you said that nothing felt right, so I was just making sure that that still worked." said Kagome.

"I'm surrounded by fools!" mutter Inu-Yasha.

Night time.

Inu-Yasha and the rest of her group were sitting around a campfire. Inu-Yasha was muttering under her breath about how much she hated this, and Kagome motioned to Sango to speak with her in private. When they were alone, Kagome told Sango her plan.

"I've seen something like this in a book once; maybe if we pour hot water on her, she'll change back." theorized Kagome.

"How would hot water help? It seems like that it would just make her even more angry." cautioned Sango.

"Trust me, this'll work, if not, I owe you five bucks." wagered Kagome.

"What's that mean?"

Kagome creped up behind Inu-Yasha, and poured a bucked of hot water on her.

"YIKES!" she screamed. "What the heck are you guys doing!"

"Oops… Or not… (I owe you five bucks Sango)."

"Told you! (I still don't know what that means)."

Miroku came over and knelt before Inu-Yasha and took her hands into his, He had been staring at her for quite sometime now.

"Yes?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"You've grown into such a fine young lady, Inu-Yasha. Would you consider BEARING my—"

POW! SMACK! BAM!

"That's not funnnnnyyyyy!" screeched Inu-Yasha. She was standing over the beaten Miroku breathing fairly hard. She had given him two large lumps on his head, and a bright red hand print on his face.

"So, Inuki, tell us how it feels to be a girl." said Kagome, just to entertain herself.

"Why am I 'Inuki' now?" asked Inuki.

"Because now that you're a girl, Inu-Yasha sounds too boyish, Inuki is such a cuter name!"

"Right, well, for one, I can't talk normal!"

"What do you mean, _Inuki_? Stop calling me that!"asked Shippo.

"Like when I try to say something bad, it sounds too hurtful in my head, so I say something different. And another thing! My clothes are sagging! I think I shrank! And now, sniffsniff—I notice how bad I smell."

Kagome and Sango start applauding. "Hooray! Inu-Yasha's changed for the better!" cheered Kagome.

Sango stilled Kagome's hands; Inuki and Miroku suddenly became very tense. _A shard of the sacred jewel! _Thought Kagome.

The sky went black, a chill coursed through the air. Something evil was coming, something big… A tornado touched down and out came three demons. It was Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku.

"Well, well… If it isn't my pathetic enemy, Inu-Ya-" Naraku stopped speechless. Kanna lifted her mirror over her mouth, and Kagura concealed her face with her fan. Inuki could hear them snickering quietly. "My Inu-Yasha, you've err changed." said Naraku, trying not to laugh.

"You think that this is funny!" Shrieked Inuki.

"But you've become such a lovely little lady!" yelled Kagura.

"Indeed." said Kanna.

Inuki's veins started popping up; she was getting really, really mad now. "Now listen, you!" She said. "I can take you on right now, come at me!"

Naraku burst out laughing. "Y-you got be kidding! ha ha You're just a girl ha ha I'll give you some time to correct this "tragedy". ha ohh Come Kagura, Kanna, we're leaving."

"Such entertainment. So fun." laughed Kagura.

"Indeed." said Kanna. Naraku started up another tornado and took off with his two incarnations.

"Look at it this way, Inuki. At least you didn't have to fight him." said Kagome, trying to comfort her.

"And you think that's a good thing, WHY!"

"… sigh Forget you, I'm going to take a bath." said Kagome tiredly. "Sango take care of Miroku so we can bathe in peace, please."

"'Kay, be there in a couple off minutes Kagome." replied Sango.

Hot Spring

"This is heaven," Sighed Kagome. "Where's Miroku?"

"In some ditch, I think."

"Excellent,"

"Uh, excuse me?" asked a meek voice. Kagome and Sango submerged their bodies under the water; it was Inuki.

"W-what're you doing here, Inuki?" asked Sango.

"Well, I was uh, wondering if I could join you two." Inuki's face was bright red. It was obvious that even though he's a she now, she still thinks like a he (Or something).

"Hold on a sec." said Kagome. She and Sango huddled. "Think we should let her? I mean she is still sort of a guy."

"She must understand how gross it feels to be covered in dirt and blood and grime now. It would be cruel not to let her in."

"Okay, Inuki?" called Kagome. "You can come in, _if_, you promise to behave."

"Really?" Inuki seemed to perk up. "Thank you so much. I swear I'll be good, an-and I'll suppress this from my memory when I'm a guy again." Inuki slipped into the water and took off her clothes, laying them neatly on dry ground. She came up a little closer to Kagome and Sango; she kept all but her face under water. Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink, she was enjoying herself for some reason.

There was an awkward silence for awhile; then, Sango started talking to Kagome like they normally did at these times. "So Kagome how's school? Anything new happen?"

"Not really. My friends still think that I keep going to the hospital for all the diseases that my grandpa says I have." They both laughed, Inuki stayed silent. "Oh, Hojo gave me some therapeutic something-or-other the other day. He doesn't even know that I don't use them. If I had to guess, I'd say Grandpa was using them for himself." They laughed again.

"Kagome, who's Hojo?" asked Inuki.

"Oh, umm… He's just some guy, at my school. That's all."

"'Some guy', eh? How come I've never heard of this 'Hojo' before?"

"Oh, well, I don't know."

"What's he like?" Inuki asked she seemed quite upset at this startling news.

"Hojo? Well, he's nice, handsome, really smart, a great guy to be around, and he's got this thing for me. Uh, Inu-Yasha?" Inuki had gone completely under water; they could barely see the tips of her ears. "I'm sorry. I-it's not like I'm dating him or anything."

"Maybe we should get out now," said Sango. "Besides I don't know how long that monk can stay alive in that hole…" Sango and Kagome got out and started drying off. Inuki stayed in the water, but she brought her head up facing away from the others so that she could breath. Sango quickly put her clothes on and ran off, probably to save Miroku, from wherever she had stashed him.

"Inuki? Don't you want to come out now?" asked Kagome sweetly. Inuki shook her head. "Please? Hojo means nothing to me, in fact, he's kinda annoying." Inuki considered this for a moment then went over to the water's edge where her clothes were drying. Kagome turned around to let her have some privacy, but she sneaked a quick peek over her shoulder, but turned away again faster than she had looked. _That is so not fair!_ Thought Kagome. _How can she be more developed than me! She's not even a real girl!_ "HOW CAN THIS BE!" yelled Kagome. She jumped.

"How can what be?" asked Inuki. She had her hand on Kagome's shoulder, she looked concerned (by the way, they were fully dressed now).

"N-nothing. E-every-everything's f-fine." Kagome's eyes were darting every which way. _If she stays like this forever, he'll have _no _problem whatsoever getting any guy that she wants._

Super-late nighttime

Kagome watched as the campfire slowly died out. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were already asleep. Miroku had mysterious red lines all over his face, arms, and what little of his legs she could see. _Maybe Sango really _did _tie and gag him._ Thought Kagome. She laughed to her self then looked over at Inuki. She appeared to be asleep, but Kagome jumped when she spoke.

"Kagome, do you really think that this can be reversed?" asked Inuki.

"Um well, if we try really hard then," Kagome watched Inuki's expression become very sad. "… No. I really don't know how we're gonna beat this." She got up and sat down next to Inuki. Kagome put her arm around her. She had no idea what else to do. Inu-Yasha had been special to her, he had meant more to her than she realized. If they could never find a way to correct this, then she and Inu-Yasha could never be together. _Unless… _Kagome shuttered at her own thought. _GIRL+GIRLA NO NO! Why did I even think of that? _"Arggh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh… sigh I don't want it to be this way. I miss you—the _real_ you." As Kagome removed her hand from Inuki's shoulder, Inuki put her arm around Kagome. They sat there, sort of _snuggling _for a moment. Kagome thought that she sensed a jewel shard, but got distracted when Inuki shifted her hand. "Err Inuki?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Inuki took her hand away rather quickly. _At least she still thinks like a guy._ Thought Kagome. _But what if that changed?_ Kagome went back to her spot and fell asleep. She didn't want to think about Inu-Yasha and his condition any more that night.

Next day on the road

Kagome turned around and stared out into the distance.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"Jewel shards… _Fast_ jewel shards…" said Kagome quietly. He _must have been that shard I sensed._

"Kaaaaaa-goooooooooooo-meeeeee! ♥" yelled some far away voice. Miroku and Sango took the initiative to stand in front of Inuki so that no one could see her body. They could all see a small tornado coming closer and closer until, "Hello my love! ♥" said Koga as he came running into the scene, literally sweeping Kagome off her feet and into his arms.

"Put her down, ya mangy wolf!" yelled Inuki.

"Whazzat? Who said that?" asked Koga. He turned to Inuki who was struggling to free herself of Miroku and Sango. "Yo, mutt face! You sound different—no, you _smell_ different. Either you took a bath or-"

"Or what!" demanded Inuki.

"Quit it, Koga! Inuki's already insecure when you're around, she doesn't need you around here now, especially in her current situation-" Inuki smacked Shippo across the head. "Oops did I say that out loud?" He asked.

"Yeah, ya did." said Inuki.

"Inuki? Who the hell is sh-" A sly grin spread across Koga's face. He accidentally dropped Kagome. "OWE! Oh ho ho, this is too good to be true. Now there's no way Kagome'd _ever_ like you. Now there's absolutely nothing that can stand in the way of us being together."

"Don't count on it." said Kagome standing up. She was arched over rubbing her butt. "I don't really like guys who drop me."

"Are you okay?" asked Inuki.

"Y-yeah,"

"I bet you don't like guys who turn out to be girls either, do ya Kagome?" asked Koga. Inuki growled at Koga, her hand was on Tetsusaiga. Before she could draw her sword, Norowarete iru Obake Shojo (cursed ghost girl) swept past them. She cackled as she spread her arms out.

"_Fools! Did you really think that you had rid yourselves of me, the great Oji-oji? Soon, very soon. This curse shall be broken!_" screeched the Norowarete iru Obake Shojo.

"What's this chick talking about?" asked Koga. "Doesn't matter, she'll be dust in no time." Koga charged at the demon and pounded it into the ground. Another cloud of dust arose, and from it came the smug voice of a squeaky teenage girl saying, "See that Kagome? That's how a real demon fights."

"Oh how I'm enjoying this." whispered Inuki.

"What're you talkn' about, mutt face?" demanded the young wolf demon girl as she punched Inuki's head.

"Take a good look at yourself, girly." Koga examined _herself_, and just as Inuki had done, she passed out. When she came to, the small party of travelers was bending over her, trying to figure out what to do.

"W-what happened to me?" she asked.

"Okay, um, I get to give him his new name." said Inuki in a hurry. She was having way too much fun with this. She had given the name she had come up with little thought, but she was excited never the less. "_Ahem_ Okay, you're new name is… Kogo!"

"That's the best you can come up with?" said Koga in an almost disappointed tone. She held Kagome's hands in her own and started talking in a ridiculously dramatic voice. "Oh Kagome my darling, what cruel twist of fate has tried to tear us apart now? But no matter how terrible the situation may seem, just remember that we shall always prevail, and that our love will triumph over all that befalls us!"

Inuki couldn't take this. "Get your filthy hands off her!" she screamed. Inuki tried to pull Koga off of Kagome, but she just held on tighter. "If you don't let go, I swear, I _will_ rip your head off!"

"Inuki, stop that, now!" said Kagome.

"You mean you actually like being embraced by this slobbering creep?" Inuki looked shocked. _What's Kagome thinking? I thought that she hated Koga? Wait, what if… What if she _does_ like him? Maybe she even likes him more than me?_ Inuki stopped dead. She just stood there, like a deer in the head lights.

"Got ya with your guard down!" said Koga as she kicked Inuki. Inuki flew several feet away and rolled in the dirt, stirring up yet another dust cloud. Koga charged after her, into the dust cloud. When the others didn't hear anything after a moment, they also went into the cloud. After the dust cleared, they soon found a disturbing sight. Inuki was lying on top of Koga, neither of them was moving. The others moved a little closer, and trembled at the two on the ground. Both had their eyes wide open, they both looked totally disgusted. Inuki and Koga were in a lip-lock! They were paralyzed from fright until the others started reacting.

Sango automatically covered Shippo's eyes, Miroku gave a small gag of disgust (But still thought that the two young ladies were quite pretty), Kirara just kind of turned away, and Kagome,

"SWEET HOLY HELL! SOMEONE GOUGE OUT MY EYES! WHAT THE CRAP HAVE YOU TWO DONE NOW!" At that Inuki and Koga snapped out of their dazes and tore apart from each other.

"K-Kagome, it-it's not, it's not what it looks like! I mean, uh I mean that this isn't anything that we uh, um-" stuttered Inuki. She couldn't find the right words.

"Save it! I just don't want to hear this, not now." said Kagome. Inuki became thoroughly depressed now. First, his and Kagome's relationship wasn't all that great. Now, he's a she and nothing's going right. _How can Kagome and I ever be together now?_ Inuki was sure she'd cry now. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Inu-Yasha, are you crying?" asked Sango. Inuki turned away.

"Sh-shut up!" yelled Inuki.

"I get it," said Miroku. "The longer Inu-Yasha stays like this, the more girly he'll become."

"Err, yeah. That's it." said Inuki.

"And eventually, he'll be stuck like this permanently." Inuki shuttered.

"Inu-Yasha! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" asked Kagome.

"What? You're actually worried?"

"'Course I am. I don't want you to be like this forever!" There were tears in Kagome's eyes. "I, I can't take this anymore. We're going to find that demon and we're going to take it out!"

"But how do we find it, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Easy, it has jewel shards, right? Then I can track it by the shards."

"If it was so easy, then why didn't you come up with it before?" inquired Miroku.

"Err… It's that way!" said Kagome. And she ran off.

Later

"How much longer, Kagome?" said Shippo tiredly.

"I lost track of it… Sorry."

"No big deal. I'm sure you'll pick up on it again." said Koga.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I was going to say that!" said Inuki irritably. "He just said it before I had the chance to. Why is he even traveling with us anyway?" Inuki had been on edge ever since Koga started tagging along.

"Because he's a victim too, and besides, we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah but, you know, I never noticed this before but," Inuki stopped and did something totally random and beside the point. She swept Shippo up into her arms and hugged him tightly; swinging him back and forth rather fast. "Shippo you're absolutely adorable!" Inuki was acting like a second grader who had just found a cute new toy. But then she realized what she was doing and hurled Shippo into the ground. "Ugh, I really am becoming a girl! I can't believe that I-" She was cut off before she could finish.

"_Muahahahahahahahaha,_" There was the cackle. Kagome pointed west and Inuki and Koga chased after Noro-wara—whatever! Miroku decided that he too would assist in taking the demon down.

Once again they charged after the ghost girl demon-thingy. And once again _yet another_ dust cloud appeared when Miroku tried using his wind tunnel.

"_Free! Finally free!_" called a low voice. Out from the cloud, a measly, red, male demon thing only about a foot tall was prancing all over the place. "I'm free, oh-so-free! La di da di da di di!" The little demon sung and danced as if it were celebrating life after being dead.

"Oh no you don't." said Inuki as she leapt out of the cloud. She pounced on the little red demon, making it go _poof!_ And disappear into thin air.

As the cloud cleared, an almost wavering girl's voice cried out. "I believe that we may have a problem." And there was Miroku, sitting in a heap with her hands between her legs. "Of course I have to admit this was to be expected."

"Oh Lord…" whispered Sango. "Well, at least we can be sure that destroying the damned thing didn't do a thing. What's wrong, Miroku? I'd have thought that you'd be happy with your new body."

"Well yeah," she started. Miroku jumped up and started pointing at all of her new features. "Look at this! I'm totally flat! No boobs, no hips, too much waist, and why do I have such big feet? Consider Inuki and Kogo, Its _Koga!_ Whatever, anyway look at them, they are HOT! They're total babes. I mean, come on. Why are they sexy and I'm not?"

Kagome made a bold decision to step in. "Well, maybe it's because when they were boys, they were already total hunks, so those good looks transferred into beauty by feminine standards. But you, you were just… um, you."

"But I was the flower in ash, the water in the desert! I was the man!"

"Of course you were." said Sango with fake sympathy. "Now," she clapped her hands together. "Until we think of a way to solve this, I suggest a little down time. An-"

Miroku let out a low growl. "And just what do you mean by 'down time', hmm?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"What are you, lesbian? You ain't no guy no more, so you can go and bear your own freaking child." Miroku stopped, he—she hadn't considered this yet. Out of all the perks to being a girl, she never stopped to think about the down side. So she fainted.

Afternoon

When Miroku came to, she was laying a few feet away from a pool where the others had decided that 'down time' meant taking a swim and relax. She saw that Kagome had left a swim suit next to her. "A one piece?" she asked.

"It's perfect for your lacking physique, Miryoku" shouted Sango.

"Ha ha, very funny, what's up with 'Miryoku'?"

"I got to come up with your name, so I thought, 'why not make it a pun?'." Miroku sighed. She changed into suit and joined the others. She tried to warm up to Sango, but Sango accused her of being a lesbian again and Miroku got depressed.

"Kagome, why did you have so many swim suits in your bag?" asked Koga.

"Err, well, Sango and I are really picky when we go swimming, so heh heh you know. What's wrong Shippo?" Shippo was sitting in a heap on the water's edge; he seemed to be sighing an awful lot.

"Oh, me? Well it's just, it's weird being the only boy left."

"But, you act like a girl," said Kagome.

"You're not helping." Then Shippo said under his breath. "Even though I'm an innocent, good-looking guy surrounded by beautiful women no matter what their original gender was."

"What? Did you say something?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Kagome was sitting by the edge of the pool, relaxing with Koga sitting right by her; Inuki had submerged herself under water, but left enough of her head above the water so she could glare at Koga. Sango and Kirara were playing around with Shippo while Miroku sat there being a stupid, depressed, gothic idiot.

Everything was relatively calm until Kagome got bored and petitioned a race. "First one to the other end of the pool," she began. The pool was wide enough for a good race. "Will be the first one cured when we figure out how to fix this." Inuki, Koga, and Miroku zipped to the starting end of the pool. "And by choice, will receive a kiss from either me or Sango."

"What! Why are you dragging me into this?" demanded Sango. As the "boys" started to get ready for the race, Koga grinned and tensed, ready to win. Miroku also got ready with a glance over at Sango. Inuki's face turned bright red, totally embarrassed that Kagome'd even consider doing something dumb like this with Koga around.

_What's she thinking? I mean, what if Koga wins? Wait… What if she wants him to win? It's not like she does these kinds of things when he's not here. Wh-what if she likes him? What if she _loves_ him!_ Inuki's thought were interrupted when the distant voice of Kagome yelled "GO!"

They were off. Koga got a good start and thrashed through the water. Inuki was seriously lagging behind, but she was at least doing better than Miroku, who could barely swim. The race was over faster than it had started. Koga won by a long shot and was now out of the water giving Kagome a big hug. Inuki didn't bother trying to interfere. _What good am I? She doesn't even like me…_ Inuki got out of the water and changed back into her clothes, trying to block out what was happening over at the pool. But one little part of their conversation caught her attention.

She could hear Koga talking to Kagome. "Now, how 'bout that kiss?" After those five words, Inuki smirked when she heard the loud slapping noise of Kagome's hand on Koga's cheek followed by a splash indicating that the force had knock her into the water.

"THAT'S SO GROSS!" shrieked Kagome.

"But you said that I get a kiss!"

"_After_ you're a guy again, and now you get squat!" Kagome got dressed in a hurry and stomped over to Inuki and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" she ordered. She dragged Inuki away from the others and sat down, forcing Inuki to sit next to her. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I mean, isn't it common sense that we only kiss when he's a boy?"

"I dunno… Why don't you go yell at him? I'm sure you'd get over it faster if you could see him." said Inuki in a sulky manner.

"What're you talking about? Why would I want to see," Kagome stopped, Inuki had hidden her head in her knees. "Oh… No, no. Inu-Yasha it's nothing like that. Koga has no place in my heart. I, I mean that I care for someone else." Kagome sat in front of Inuki and held her hands. "I'm sorry for teasing you, but I really don't like the guy. I'm far more interested in you…" _Wait there it is again, the presence of a sacred jewel shard. And it's coming from… Inu-Yasha… _Kagome reached behind Inu-Yasha's ear and pulled out something.

Inu-Yasha felt a fluttering sensation as if something had changed. Then he realized he felt normal. He was male again! In a split second of impulse, he hugged Kagome tightly and kissed her. Unfortunately one of the faults of being a guy is that you don't do the smartest things that you'd want to. And for this he got one nasty bruise from Kagome, along with the eight deadly 'sits'.

"How could you stoop so low?" screamed Kagome. "And right after I got through saying how sick it was for Koga to do something like that, you go and think it's alright just because I was warming up to you? You're such a perv! Girls don't work together!"

"Fool! I'm not a girl anymore! Whatever you did fixed me."

"Oh," started Kagome sarcastically. "So you're all better, well whoop-dee-do."

"What's your wrong with you?"

"Well, excuse me for not noticing that you changed back."

"I'll let it slide."

"I was joking!"

"So was I!"

"I'm so sorry; you got your testosterone back, congratulations!"

"That's it," Inu-Yasha tensed ready to fight with Kagome.

"Sit, you ass!" Inu-Yasha smashed into the ground. "You know, you don't just kiss a girl like that, especially when she doesn't pick up in less than a second that you're suddenly male again."

"You actually thought that I had intensions of kissing _you_ while I was still a girl? That's pathetic."

"…" Kagome was too upset for words.

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Sango, she and the rest of the group had come over to find out what all the commotion was about. Inu-Yasha grinned and hopped up. He was a guy again and he was going to rub it in Koga's face.

"Hey Koga, guess who's cured?" he gloated.

"WHAT, how did you get cured, mutt face?"

"Well it just so happens th-"

"Sit, ass." Inu-Yasha once again crashed to the ground. "Would you stop doing that." He muttered. Kagome was so mad at him that she decided to mess with him a little.

She identified the problem: there was a jewel shard imbedded in each of the boys, and for some reason it was making them turn into girls. First she walked over to Miroku and took his jewel shard making him revert; then, she walked over to Koga and took his out. "Now," she said in a sexy voice. She had her hands on his chest and was gently stroking him. "I believe I owe you something." She reached up and kissed him passionately. Inu-Yasha lifted his head in time to see the entire kiss.

He was shocked, beyond shocked. _How could—But she said-- That lying witch!_ Sure he was angry with Kagome, but still. His heart felt like it had been ripped in two and chopped into a thousand tiny pieces. He felt tears in his eyes. He fought to keep them back, but it didn't work. He put his face to the ground and covered his head with his arms.

Kagome struggled to break away from Koga; he apparently wasn't aware that this was pay back and not a real kiss. "Get off!" Kagome smacked Koga again.

"Owe." was all he could say. "Now listen, you seemed to really like that so," He picked up Kagome and through her over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Kagome kicked and screamed but Koga wouldn't let go. He started running off with her.

"Inu-Yasha, aren't you going to go help her?" said Shippo. Inu-Yasha didn't answer. Miroku stepped forward and hit him with his staff.

"What was that for!"

"Stop sulking and go get Kagome, _now!_"

"Why should I?" he said in a snotty tone.

Miroku hit him again. "Rule three: It's called playing hard to get."

"… Playing…?"

Miroku hit him a final time. "She really loves you, but this is the only way women know how to get back at men." Sango whacked Miroku. "Owe, okay, now go get her unless you want Koga doing something worse to her than just kissing her. He did claim her as his women, you know." Inu-Yasha got up in a hurry and started running off in the direction that Koga was headed in.

"That flee bitten bastard! If he lays even one hand on her," And he was off once again to rescue Kagome from impending doom.

Fin

Notes from the author: 1. Inuki- Dog spirit; Kogo- Empress; Miryoku- attractiveness. The rules of love: 1. Let the woman calm down first; 2. Just because it's true doesn't mean that you should say it; and 3. (which I made up) It's called playing hard to get.

Hey, check this out! Alternate ending (a more romantic touch to the story)

"That flee bitten bastard! If he lays even one hand on her," Eventually he had caught up to Koga, beaten the crap out of him, and took Kagome back. But even though he had rescued her, they were both acting sulky; neither of them spoke to each other. In fact they went the rest of the day without exchanging a word.

Dinner time

"What should I say to him?" Kagome asked to Sango. "I know that it's my fault, but he's never going to apologize, he might not even forgive me."  
"Don't be ridiculous, he's just trying to get your attention."

"Say something to her! You are obliged to apologize, this is entirely your fault." said Miroku to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha didn't give a response.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a nod and they both started pulling at Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"I need your help with something, Kagome." said Sango.

"Come, Inu-Yasha, we must see to something." said Miroku. They dragged Inu-Yasha and Kagome outside into the cold night. They weren't the best at coming up with plans to get the two together, but they were almost sure that this would work, somehow. They sat the two next to each other, told them to wait there then scurried behind some bushes to watch in "secret".

It was sad in a pathetic way because only Kagome knew that this was a ploy to get them to talk; Inu-Yasha sadly wasn't that bright. They sat there for a couple of minutes, still not talking. Then Kagome decided that she'd better get this over with.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done something like that just for petty revenge." She waited. He didn't say anything he didn't even look at her. _Great, now he's never going to talk to me again. Way to go Kagome, you just blew it with the only guy you ever liked._ "I'm really, really sorry… Why won't you say something?" Inu-Yasha remained silent. Kagome held her legs up to her chest. _It's freezing, what were Sango and Miroku thinking bringing us out here?_ Kagome could see her breath, and she recognized that she was beginning to cry. She held her legs closer and buried her face in her knees.

She suddenly felt something on her back; Inu-Yasha had put his red jacket over her shoulders. He still didn't say anything, but Kagome got his point. He just didn't know how to put his feelings into words. He put his arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him. Either he was trying to keep her warm, or he was actually trying to be romantic. Kagome couldn't decide which it was, but she didn't care. She was just happy to have him there beside her.

She turned her head to look at him, and he looked back. There was something pulling them together, some unknown force at hand. They leaned toward each other, about to kiss. And they would have if Sango hadn't blown her cover.

"Yes!" she yelled. Inu-Yasha and Kagome instantly broke away. Sango had jumped up and was now standing there looking incredibly stupid. She hit Miroku on the head to make herself feel better and said "Let's go," As she and Miroku walked by, Kagome could hear her muttering about how close she was to hooking them up.

When the other two were back inside, Inu-Yasha stood up and held out his hand to help Kagome up. (N/A: Classic scene) As Kagome stood up, she stumbled and fell onto Inu-Yasha's chest. _How stupid was that! _She asked herself. _I bet that I look like a complete idiot to him now._ Kagome tried to push away from Inu-Yasha. But he had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her with great care. All she could do was stand there blushing. Inu-Yasha put his hand on the back of Kagome's head and let her lean on his shoulder. Kagome's heart was racing; they had never been so close before.

"I'm sorry… Kagome," he whispered quietly.

"For what,"

"For being so rude to you,"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Inu-Yasha's grip tightened. Kagome shifted her head so that hers and Inu-Yasha's foreheads were pressed against one another. Their lips moved closer until they were sharing a kiss.

When Kagome moved away, Inu-Yasha was blushing furiously. She took his hand and started beckoning him to go back inside. "Come on," she said. "I'm still hungry I never got to finish dinner."

As the two walked back inside of the dinning room of some poor old, rich sap that Miroku had conned with his "Evil aura" routine, Inu-Yasha smiled to himself. He was glad that no matter how stupid he acted, or how screwed up he made things; Kagome would always be there to help him out. She just loved him that much. And he loved her.

End.


End file.
